Decisions
by Hallow Avengence
Summary: "Verity sent a smile towards the base ball bat clutched in her friend's hand and lent forwards, her hair tickling Kelly's cheeks."
1. Chapter 1

For the second time in her fairly short life, Kelly Jones was scared. Her heart was merely a humming bird, buzzing away in her ribcage. It took concentration to breathe. Her head was slick with sweat and itched with prickles of heat.

She turned a corner sharply, struggling to keep her shoulders from coming into contact on the walls. From behind her she could hear the squeak of rubber trainers on the floor and the laboured panting of about twenty girls.

It hadn't been her fault. All she'd done was comfort Leah Mantis sister who had been crying on the bottom of the stairs. Wasn't her fault Erin had leaned in and kissed her, and besides Erin was older than her, surely she should be the one being chased relentlessly through the dark corridors of Cheltam Ladies College at near on 2:00 am?

She reached a dead end and skidded to a halt. Behind her the calls of 'freak' and 'sicko' became louder, until they materialized out of the dark at the end of the corridor, slowing their pace and grinning.

"AW, the little wiklle lesbo has no where to run."

Kelly threw a glance over her shoulder, her gaze landing on the window slightly to the right of her. The group stalked closer, Leah leading them.

"You're dirty and wrong."

"Let's teach her a lesson." A chorus of agreement sang out, burning Kelly's ears.

"Please it was a mistake." She pleaded, flattening herself against the wall. "It won't happen again."

"No, it won't." A girl to the right of Leah, with long blond hair and a nasty smile, murmured. Another snicker ran through the group and Kelly threw another glance at the window. Only this time, the blond girl saw her looking.

"I've got an idea." The smile turned itself into a spiteful grin and Kelly knew she was done for. "I say we make her chose her punishment." The girl glanced at Leah for agreement, who nodded slightly.

"No." Kelly whispered her voice so small no one heard.

"Now you let us live out every one of your nightmares, or you jump." She stepped so close their noses bumped slightly and Kelly wondered how a girl of eleven could be so…vindictive.

"I've done nothing to you."

Behind the blond girl, Leah sneered. "It's more the fact you exist. You're sick and wrong. But Verity's found a way to fix that, haven't you?" Leah stepped forward, placing a hand on the blond girls shoulder and exchanging a smile.

"Well then lesbo, time to chose. You jump or we break every single bone in you disgusting little body."

Kelly shook her head. "You're lying."

Both the blond girl and Leah were silent, leaning towards her with identical smirks. But out the corner of her eye, Kelly saw the crowd ripple, passing something from one to another. The object reached the front of the group and was pressed onto Leah's hand.

Kelly's breath hitched in her throat. Verity sent a smile towards the base ball bat clutched in her friend's hand and lent forwards, her hair tickling Kelly's cheeks.

"Now do you believe us?"

"I'm going to count to three, and you better have chosen…" Leah's grin alone, made Kelly's stomach twist. The murmur of excitement grew in the group, like she was a thrilling instalment of some spectator sport.

"One…Two…"

Kelly turned slightly to the right.

"Three…"

As Kelly hit the ground, her ankle and knee shattering beneath her, a collective laugh rang out from the window three stores above.


	2. Chapter 2

The first time Kelly Jones had been scared the events had been remarkably different. Instead of gaining a broken ankle and concussion, she lost her father to a neatly placed bullet through the head.

She'd returned to a quiet house after school, thrown her bag over the stairs and kicked her shoes off to place them neatly next to her father's slippers. When Kelly thought back, she knew that was the first sign of something being... _wrong_, even though at the time, she'd only been consumed by the proud satisfaction that young children feel when they copied their parents. Her father had a unwavering routine. He arrived home at 2:45 every day from work and spent an hour answering emails in his study. By four, around the time Kelly returned from school, he would be firmly settled in his favourite chair, newspaper open and slippers on his feet. Not by the foot of the stairs.

This day however, when Kelly opened the door to the lounge expecting to find her father in his chair, grinning affectionately at her over his newspaper, there was nothing.

So she went to investigate his office; cheerily shouting for him up the stairs.

She found the office door unlocked and wide open, with her father's body stretched across the length of the room, seeping red into her mother's painstakingly selected beige carpets.

* * *

The newspapers reported it with the mundane day to day tone with which they reported everything. His death was tucked away on page 7, next to a sworn by crème brulee recipe and an ad for 'Millie' who was 'guaranteed to show you a good time'.

Another day, another act of terrorism, another MI6 informant found dead.

_AN: sorry, I've sort of neglected this story. In fact I completely forgot about it. But the St Trinian obession has gripped me once again after watching 'Fritton's Gold' so... here I am :) Eventually I am hoping to weave some Annabelle/Kelly in, and I promise it shouldn't be too depressing after this chapter. Thanks for reading and please (from a self-confessed review whore) review. Ta._


	3. Chapter 3

"Kelly?" Her mother's head appeared round the hospital curtain, "oh, darling. Look at you."

Kelly glanced down at herself; she did make a rather pitiful sight. Her leg was plastered and hung mid air from the ceiling, her arm was wrapped in a sling and an ice pack was tied over one swollen eye.

Still she grinned ruefully at her mother, "hi, Mum."

"I thought I told you to keep your head down." Despite her words, her mother pressed two cool hands either side of her face and tilted her head up. She placed a soft kiss upon her daughter's forehead. "Are you going to tell me what happened?"

"No."

"Kelly..."

"No."

"Really Kelly, don't be ridiculous."

"Would it make any difference Mum?"

For a moment mother and daughter locked gazes. Kelly's was steely. "Fine. But, you are _not_ going back to that _school_. Safe learning environment my arse!" Her daughter chuckled; she always did when her Mothers carefully hidden cockney accent snuck through her perfect diction. It happened on the rare occasion that she was angry, or frequently less rarely, drunk.

Kelly however had no such qualms about her own cockney tinted brogue. "So where are you going you ship me off to then?"

"Darling I do not ship you off! If I could, I'd keep you at home I would in a heartbeat."

Kelly waved her healthy hand impatiently, "it was a joke Mum."

"Not a very funny one dear." Her mother shook her head softly, sigh falling from her lips. "Your Uncle seems to know of a school, mentioned it to me on the phone just now."

"What is it like?"

"A bit unconventional from what I hear. But then maybe unconventional is just what you need."

Kelly hummed thoughtfully, unsure whether she should be insulted. "What's it called?"

"St. Trinian's."


	4. Chapter 4

_3 days later. _

Unconventional turned out to be a_ slight _understatement.

Kelly stood outside the main entrance to St. Trinian's unsure whether to laugh hysterically or turn on her heel and run as far away from the school as possible. The girls either side of her seemed to be caught up in the same dilemma; standing and gawping Kelly decided seemed to be a good compromise.

The gravel fronted drive of the school had been turned into a battle field – complete with a complicated maze of trenches leading back to the huge front in which (Kelly squinted) a canary yellow _tank_ had been positioned.

"Do you think we should... go in?" The girl to her left, with long blonde waist length hair muttered.

The girl to her right answered, twisting a bright orange plait round her finger in concentration. "I don't think just walking up to it is a good idea." The group watched as another grenade, thrown down from the schools bell tower, made contact with the ground. It ripped apart a trench and sent mud flying into the air like a brown firework. The ginger girl swallowed nervously and continued, "if we do, we're going to need some cover. The grenades their using don't look like the real thing from the splatter spay of mud, but they still pack a punch. Probably E2-40's – only mild explosives in a plastic casing. Still take your eye out at close range though." Kelly glanced at her, half amused - half puzzled and the girl fixed her with a serious 'I-mean-business-look'.

Unconventional was _defiantly_ an understatement. Apparently her first lesson would be how to invade enemy lines.

"We're going in. Can't wait out here all night," Kelly gave a decisive nod of her head. "But it's gonna have to be fast – minimise our chances of being hit."

"Going by foot not an option then."

"Over there." The blond girl swung her arm wildly to point at a motorised lawn mower. It looked fit to crumble away. One of the wheels was flat, the hood was missing, the gas pipe had been bent into the shape of a corkscrew and paint pink, and... it appeared someone had taken several large bites out of the driver's seat.

"That thing?" Beside her the ginger haired girl began to twitch in horror. "It probably won't even start. Or worse it will! And then cut out on us in the middle of a grenade attack!"

"It's better than nothing. I know about cars – I'll have a look." The blond sent a self assured mile towards the vehicle.

"You know about cars? Well, what exactly do you know about _lawn mowers_?"

Kelly stayed silent, ignoring the argument in front of her, plan formulating in the back of her mind. It was crazy, but then how highly regarded can sanity be at a school that stages a world war two re-enactment, complete with a yellow tank? "The mowers probably our only hope of getting through _that _with being hit. We need to use it." She glanced at the blond girl, "you've worked with cars before? Good. Can you go check the fuel levels? And we might need to jump start it."

To her amazement the girl gave her a mock salute and a wide smile, before turning on her heel to deal with the mower. Unknowingly Kelly seemed to have landed herself as (an accepted) leader in this harebrained scheme.

Beside her the remaining ginger haired girl had resumed wrapping her orange plait round her finger and stood deep in thought, still staring sceptically at the mower. Kelly watched her, waiting for whatever it was she had to say.

"We should probably find something to protect our heads with. Preferably metal."

"Sure."

"Look how are we going to do this? It doesn't look like there is a way to go round..._ it_. Are we just going to drive straight and hope for the best?"

"Any better ideas? The trenches look narrow enough for us to jump over if we build up enough speed. If we've got something to protect our heads, it should hold off the worst of the damage." Kelly hoped she looked as confident as she sounded.

"What about when we're actually inside?"

She shrugged, "We find the head, I guess. They know we're coming – at least I got a letter of acceptance. First things first though. We need a shelter."

The other girl just nodded and fell silent, scanning their surroundings.

There was nothing. Just an ocean of mud and the occasional clump of sad looking grass reaching back towards the road.

"There isn't anything."

"How risky is it to go in with cov-," Kelly stopped herself.

From the corner of her eye she caught sight of a rusty sign, which had been vandalised into to spelling: 'Keep Off the grass Your Head'.

A piece of Kelly's scheme slotted in to place with a satisfying click within her head. It was large enough to cover all three of them, providing they held it above them in the mower. "Don't suppose you've got a screwdriver have you?"

* * *

Five minutes later Kelly and her ginger haired accomplice, waddled their way over to the mower dragging the make shift cover between them.

Their ride was purring away under the soothing hands of the blond. "What's that?" she motioned at the sign.

"Our savour," Kelly intoned with a wicked grin.

"Are we all set? You managed to jump start it?"

The blond nodded. "Yup, all she need was a bit of love. Plenty of oil in her; not sure 'bout the top speed though. Be quicker than by foot an how." She swung herself up onto one of the seats and patted the space next to her. "Let's go for it."

"Before we go," the ginger girl murmured, suddenly shy, "what are your names? It just seems odd, I guess, you know going out there without... I mean, from my calculations there's an 8.16% chance we could die."

"Don't sweat it. We'll be fine." Kelly grinned, "'Sides I have a feeling we'd be friends anyway."

The blond girl nodded in agreement, "I'm Celia."

"Polly."

"Kelly."

"So we good to go?"

The newly named Polly grinned, all nervousness forgotten in the face of adrenaline. "Let's roll."

_AN: So this was a bit more... action packed than my usual slow ploddy chapters, so I feel a little out of my depth :0 I'm also looking for a beta-reader, so if anyones intrested PLEASE message me :) Thanks. Oh, and review? Pleeeeeease. _


End file.
